


Excited

by freedombeats89



Series: Supercorp one shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engaged, F/F, Love, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombeats89/pseuds/freedombeats89
Summary: Lena's excited, Kara's pretty much naked.





	Excited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Leapyearbaby29 sent me a prompt. i don't know if they're after this specifically but i really hope its to their liking :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, i only have a tiny window in my day to write.

Stilettos click down the hallway as Lena heads towards her apartment door. Pausing with keys hanging in mid-air, Lena can hear music coming from under her door. Smiling the door swings open as she unlocks it and is met with her favorite view in the whole world.

 

Baked goods and breakfast selections spread over the counter as a silk covered ass bobs to the music in front of the oven. “Darn it!” is harshly whispered as Kara spins and dumps her whatever she’s baking into the open bin.

 

“Not working out Darling?” Lena asks as she drops her keys and bags onto the table near the door and kicking off her heels.

 

Kara spins, making her robe spin out, letting Lena get a look at a bare ass. “You’re finally home! How did it go?” Kara squeals running up to Lena, slowing down before she engulfs Lena laying kisses anywhere and everywhere. “I missed you in our bed.” She whispers.

 

“I missed you too, my love.  I’m happy to report I made a break through at midnight and finally finished what I wanted.” Lena pulls back and is met with the biggest smile she’s ever seen. “Morning.” She mumbles against soft lips.

 

“Mmm, morning.” Kara mumbles back before swiping her tongue along Lena’s bottom lip get, instantly getting entry to Lena’s mouth.

 

Pale fingers slide down Kara’s front to knot in her robe and pulls lightly, Lena’s lips making their way down Kara’s throat. Moaning, Kara’s fingers twist in dark locks and holds Lena to her chest when the robe is pulled open.

 

Spending time at Kara’s breasts until they’re pebbled and straining, an idea pops into Lena’s head.

Gasping for air she stands up straight again pressing one last kiss to Kara’s lips. Green eyes flight down Kara’s naked body before connecting with blue again “I’m just going to the bathroom and then I’ll be out for breakfast.”

 

Breathing heavily as she tries to calm herself down Kara nods and watches Lena make her way further into their apartment.

 

Five minutes later Kara hears Lena pad her way back to the kitchen. “So how do you want your eggs? I’ve just finished the bacon, perfectly crispy if I do say so myself.” Kara babbles on steeling bacon as she sets the table. Swallowing quickly as she feels Lena’s body pressed against her back, breathing getting faster as she feels something pressing between her tight ask cheeks.

 

Going to turn in Lena’s arms, long pale fingers stop her as her hands get pushed towards the edge of the table. “Don’t turn. Just bend slightly forward.” Is whispered in Kara’s ear, blonde hair getting pushed to one side. “I’ve been thinking about you all night, my love.” Lena pulls Kara robe apart and down passed her shoulder blades as she roles her hips.

 

Moaning loudly, all Kara can do is push back against the firm bulge in Lena’s robe. “Oh Rao.” Her breathe hitching as she feels cold air hit her ass as her robes lifted.

 

“God I love your firm ass.” Lena groans as she kneads firm cheeks, watching Kara lean more in to the table.

 

“Please, Rao. Lena just… ungh-.” Kara mumbles as Lena opens her own robe and letting the purple strap on slip between muscled quivering thighs.

 

“Are you wet for me?” Lena asks, getting a nod in return even as her hand skims around a hip and down between Kara’s legs. “OOhhh, yes you are. Fuck I love how wet you get.” Lena groans in Kara’s ear as fingers glide through copious amounts of wetness before pressing against and engorged clit.

 

“Only this wet for you. Ever!” Kara cries out as Lena presses tight circles making Kara’s hips gyrate.

 

“That’s my girl.” Lena smirks as she thrusts making the strap on slip between sopping lips.

 

“Knee up on the table darling.” Lena commands softly tapping Kara’s right leg. Knee propped up on the table Lena steps back to see Kara wide open and ready for her. Pink lips swollen and wet making her lick her own lips.

 

“Plea- Ooohhhhh fuck!” Kara gasps as Lena pushes all the way in to tight velvet walls.

 

“Mmm, Yes!” Lena moans as the harness presses against her own clit.” God, I can feel your wetness on my thighs already.” She moans as she slowly pulls out to the tip and pushes back in deeper getting a whimper from Kara.

 

Watching as her own hips slap into Kara’s tight rear, Lena sets a steady pace as she grips Kara’s hips, getting whimpers and groans in return as the sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the apartment. Both women feel their juices running down their legs. Pale fingers move to the knee on the table, pushing on it to open Kara further. Lena changes her angle driving each thrust into Kara’s G spot.

 

“Oh oh oh Le-mmm Len. Fuck, harder Lena.” Kara begs as she reaches back and grabs onto to Lena’s hips softly.

 

Whimpering Lena picks up the pace as her clit keeps rubbing on the harness making it hard to contrite but not wanting to break her rhythm. Lena feels a little resistance against the strap as she goes harder and harder. “Touch yourself.” Lena commands, her voice shaking at the end and feeling sweat drip down her forehead as stomach muscles burn in exertion.

 

Letting go of Lena’s hip and reaching between her own legs Kara cries out at the lightest touch. “I’m not...gonna last long.” Kara’s moans get louder.

 

“It’s okay, love. Let go. I’m right behind you.” Lena gasps and moans slowly losing her rhythm as pleasure begins to build.

 

“I’m co-.” Kara screams as she cums, her walls gripping tightly to the strap on inside her. Lena can barely move it, two more thrusts making Kara squirt down pale thighs and Lena falls into the muscular body in front of her as she falls over the edge too.

 

Heavy breathes can be heard as they try and regulate their breathing. Lena adjusts her hips backwards as she kisses bare shoulder blade. Kara mewls at the loss as the strap on slips out of her. Turning in Lena’s arms she smiles before wrapping her own around Lena’s neck and pulls her into a deep kiss.

 

Coming up for air again Lena smiles softly brushing blonde curls behind Kara’s ear. “I love you.” She whispers before pressing another kiss on painted red lips.

 

“I love you too.” Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s as she feels her heartbeat slowly going back to normal. “Not that I mind in the slightest but where did that come from?” Kara asks happily as she starts to loosen the straps around Lena’s hips.

 

“Well I was excited about my breakthrough last night and then I come home to beautiful fiancé cooking with what could possibly be the shortest robe known to man.” They laugh as Lena ends with a shrug. “And every time I see that effect ass of yours I just, I have to be in you.”

 

Kara shivers at the words before breaking into a smile. “How about I make some eggs and we have some breakfast and then get you to bed. I want to show you how much I missed you last night and maybe let you sleep a little.”

 

Lena nods in agreement as the harness drops to floor and they both tie there robes and sit down to a slightly cold breakfast as Lena tells Kara about her night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it xxx


End file.
